Playing monster
Here's how playing monster goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Dinosaur. after Bobobo said "What could go wrong" we hear little girls screaming. And in the next shot we three little lemurs jumping. over the camera, and we see the baby Iguanodon now a full adult chasing them! And the lemurs run inside a log as the Iguanodon tries to grab them with his hand but he doesn't catch one of them as the lemurs made it out on the other side of the log as the Iguanodon chases them again, and they even hop from rock to rock on a pond and starts chasing them across a log and then right chasing them on the log, the Iguanodon catches one of the younger leaders in his mouth as the two other lemurs stop on a tree trunk and turn back as the Iguanodon slurps up the lemurs tail, as the two lemurs cuddle in fear as the Iguanodon stares at them and growling until all of a sudden... Lemur (inside the Iguanodon's mouth): Let me out! Let me out! Iguanodon opens and closes his mouth as we see the lemur from inside the mouth, as the Iguanodon spits her back out Iguanodon: Hairball! spits Lemur: That was great! Get him! three lemurs than giggle as they jump on the Iguanodon's back and pretending their attacking him Iguanodon: Oh, no! Attacking lemurs! Suri, please, I can’t take it! They're too many of ‘em! falls on his back as they jump on his stomach Come on pick on someone your own size! Help, help! in the pushes, Plio and our heroes are watching the whole thing as Plio giggles Franklin: You see that, Beaver? He's all grown up and acts like a big brother. And you said taking care of a baby dinosaur was a bad idea. Beaver: I thought taking care of a baby dinosaur back then was a bad idea. Penny Ling: But now he's a really playful and peaceful giant. the Iguanodon groans and moans and he faints Suir: Aladar, you're not dead. Aladar wakes up Aladar: NO! surprised the lemurs as they giggle and laugh and so does Aladar as Plio and our heroes arrive Plio: Alright, guys, break it up. Remember the courtship? You're gonna be seeing all that smooching. lemurs and Suri groan in disgust Suri: Oh, mom! Umbreon: Well, I don't see what the big deal is. The courtship happens every once a year and it never gets old. Quagmire: Yeah, but seeing all of those female lemurs.... he notices the others staring at him in confusion with raised eyebrows as a record player scratch is heard. While Sapphire glares at him nervously But I still like you, Sapphire. nervously Sapphire: I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Aladar: That's okay, Plio. We can smooch right here! playfully tries to smooch the lemurs as they hop away laughing Plio: It's a shame you don't like kids. Aladar: Oh, nasty little vermin. Plio: laughs Go find Zini. He's rehearsing pick up lines. Espeon: Let's just hope he found some new material. the beach, we see Zini rehearsing on a rock near the coast Zini: Hey sweetie, if you'll be my bride, I'll groom ya. Oh, that is good. Oh that's good! he speaks, Aladar and our heroes arrive as Aladar leans his head down and sighs Glaceon: Oh, great. He's over doing it. Bender: Are you kidding? These are some of the same lines he did last year. Minka Mark: Shh! Bender: Don't you shush me! Zini: Girls, I'm known as the "Professor of love". And school's in session. exhales Yep, I still got it. Aladar: I hope it's no contagious. Zini: I'm raging epidemic of romance. Aladar: chuckles Come on, hot stuff. Let's get goin'. You don't wanna miss Yar's annual pep talk. he speaks, Zini hops on top of his head Zini: Oh, goodie. I can't wait to hear the mating advice of an old monkey. Aladar: Hey, hey, hey, hey. I heard that in his day that old monkey was quite a swinger. Zini: You talkin' about Yar? Aladar: Yeah! To hear him tell it, he put the "prime" in "primate". Zini: Really? Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes